Forever, Only You
by ILuvKaoruxHikaru
Summary: Just a series of random one shots I'll be updating from time to time revolving around the Hitachiin Brothers. Please read, and respond. Rated Teen because that's always my rating. Mild twincest perhaps?
1. Chapter 1: Kaoru's Lullaby

_Chapter 1: Kaoru's Lullaby _

_KaoruxHikaru_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran._

The pitter patter on his windowpane was soothing, but the crashing above made him cringe. With only the drapes shielding him from the sudden bright light he shuttered. Beneath the blankets his body trembled. At the age of five, little Kaoru was always frightened by the storms that tried to invade _their _world.

Just when he'd close his eyes, thinking it was over, another explosion of thunder would sound, causing him to jump up in response. Finally, he turned to his older twin brother Hikaru, for comfort, despite wanting to wake the slumbering sibling from Dreamland. Hikaru slept through just about everything, but when his brother needed him, no matter what he'd be there.

"H-Hikaru…" whined the weary younger twin, as he gently nudged Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru stirred with a long, drawn out yawn, and slowly opened his eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked. He watched Kaoru tense when lightening brightened up the window, "A storm?" he noticed, "so that's it."

Kaoru stared at his brother, mentally begging him for comfort. Sleep traced the bags under his worn out eyes. Obviously, he hadn't slept at all, only suffered.

Hikaru sat up, and tilted his head, yawning once more. "There's nothing to be afraid of Kaoru. It's just a storm… they always pass."

That wasn't what the boy wanted to hear. Small tears filled the ducts of his eyes, as he looked down at his tiny palms. Hikaru caught a tear on his index finger, and sighed. Kaoru was such a cry baby. Leaning his pillow against the headboard, Hikaru leaned on it, and pulled his brother into an embrace, tucking them both under the blanket.

Two more tears fell in unison down the silently sobbing child's face, "There's this beating in my heart," whispered Hikaru, letting his brother listening to the pounding in his chest, "that tells me we'll never be apart." he was humming the words, serenading the restless little brother, "Kaoru don't you cry no more tears." he said running his fingers through the boy's hair, "Because year after year I'll still be here."

Kaoru was moved by his brother's words, and the tears that spilled from him now were relieved ones, "You may lose your way. Maybe I'll even stray, but even after that day, I promise I'll come back and make everything okay." He held him tight, "So little Kaoru no more tears, erase your silly fears. I will always be near. Because year after year, I'll still be here."

Hikaru looked down at his brother to see that he was now snuggled up in his arms sleeping. He smiled, and wiped away the last tear, "Yes… I'll be right here." Hikaru reassured aloud, pulling Kaoru in closer, and slumping down into sleep.

Author's Notes: The lengths of these will vary, but I figured I loved the twins so much I might as well do a one shot for them from time to time. XD I thought this concept was so cute. Lil' Hika-Chan lulling Lil' Kao-Chan to sleep =3 Whelp, see ya at chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hikaru Flu

Chapter 2: The Hikaru Flu

KaoruxHikaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

_It was another day at the host club. A day like any other day for everyone, except Hikaru. The boy looked to be fine with a passing glance, but up close one could see his cheeks were a rosy hue. Kaoru noticed he seemed to stare into space all day, and wasn't focusing at all in class. He decided to address it while they were in front of the girls. Maybe it'd spark some sort of brotherly love material in Hikaru's brain, since he was the mastermind behind all their little acts._

"_Hey Hikaru," started Kaoru. Their two usual customers leaned in to get a better view, "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today." _

_Hikaru looked over at his brother. He looked like he was really tired. "I'm fine." he muttered with a shrug._

_Both the girls and even Kaoru were even taken back a bit. They expected something much more out of Hikaru._

"_Hey," Hikaru said looking at his brother._

_Kaoru braced himself, but smiled, "Yeah?" _

"_I'm going to go get some commoner's coffee… do you want some?" Hikaru asked, slowly standing to his feet._

"_Uh… Hikaru? I already have some." What was wrong with Hikaru?_

"_Oh," mumbled Hikaru, starting to turn toward the serving table Haruhi was stationed by. He started to take a step, but paused._

"_Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, standing up quickly. Something was wrong._

_Before Kaoru knew what happened, Hikaru started to collapse. Luckily Kaoru caught him before he could hit the ground. "Hikaru?! Hikaru?!" The twin called out in a panic to his brother. Watching him breath deeply in and out through his mouth, he hadn't realized it until just then that Hikaru was really red, and he felt like he was on fire. Kyouya already had his cell phone at hand to get a nurse in there pronto. _

_With all the panic, Tamaki told the girls that they were dismissed early. He didn't want a bunch of girls crowding around Hikaru, and if he was sick with something that could spread, he didn't want all of them to get it too. _

_The nurse had Hikaru laying on one of the crimson sofas with a cold, wet cloth on his forehead. She checked his fever… 101.2 degrees. Kaoru was stunned. How did he not realize that Hikaru came to school sick? All the signs were there. He had only himself to blame for his. Kaoru sat on a chair beside the couch, gently running his fingers through Hikaru's hair. _

"_Poor thing," said the nurse, "looks like he has the flu that's been going around here at Ouran." _

_This made Kaoru panic, "Will he be okay?" _

"_Oh yes, he'll be fine. You should notify your family's physician right away, and request an appointment. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, and I think if he stays home for a few days with some medicine in his system he'll be better in no time." she reassured. _

_That night when Kaoru got home with his brother, he carried him inside, and took him directly to his room. It had been such a long day. Placing his hand on Hikaru's cheek he was still burning up. He left the room, and returned with a bowl of cold water, with a wash cloth in it. Ringing out the excess water, he gently wiped his brother's face. Dabbing at it carefully. Placing it back in the water a second time, he rung it out, folded it, and then placed it on his forehead. It seemed Hikaru was getting chills, so he retrieved an extra comforter to tuck him in. _

_Taking a deep breath, Kaoru laid down beside his brother, and stared up at the ceiling. He jumped when Hikaru slowly sat up. Quickly he sat up too, "Hikaru, what's wrong? Do you need something?" concern was oozing from the younger twin's lips._

_Hikaru placed the wash cloth on his nightstand, "I need to pee." he groaned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, before making his way to the bathroom._

"_Oh…" murmured Kaoru._

_When Hikaru returned, he sat down on the bed, facing away from his brother._

"_Hikaru… why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? We could have went home." wondered Kaoru._

"_I didn't want to be a pain." murmured Hikaru, laying back down, and placing the cloth back on his forehead._

"_If I was sick, you'd want me to tell you." protested Kaoru._

"_That's different."_

"_How?"_

"_It just is." replied Hikaru._

_Kaoru sighed in annoyance, "Well… the nurse says you probably have the flu… I told the maids to schedule our doctor to come see you tomorrow. So I guess we're staying home."_

"_You're not going to school?" _

"_Why would I? I'd be too worried about my know-it-all brother to think straight." teased Kaoru._

"_What about the host club?" asked Hikaru._

"_How can I put on a brotherly love act without you there?" _

"_You could sulk over my absence like the cry baby you are." Hikaru shot back._

"_I am not a cry baby!" pouted Kaoru._

_Hikaru smirked, but it was sort of pitiful looking in a way. His cheeks were still bright red. His eyes weary from sleeplessness. _

"_You don't look so good." mumbled Kaoru, laying down beside his twin to fiddle with his hair._

_Hikaru's eyes met Kaoru's, staying there for a time. Watching as Kaoru's eyes moved with the cascade of his hair, "I'm sorry if I worried you." he finally said._

_Kaoru's eyes finally met Hikaru's. He smiled cheerfully, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." _

_The two fell asleep side by side, but Hikaru woke up every other hour of the night, seeming to feel worse. His head was as heavy as lead when the first streaks of the morning light dribbled into the room. By now he was leaning against the wall, with his head hung, his closed eyes were bloodshot inside, and his throat felt scratchy, and ached. When Kaoru awoke, he was horrified. "Hikaru?" he asked, tilting his head._

"_I feel terrible…" whined the older twin, as he let his head fall on his brother's chest. Kaoru held him close, becoming worried he called in the maids, and demanded a doctor right this minute!_

_When the doctor came promptly twenty minutes later, Kaoru had his brother fixed up under the blankets with a fresh cloth draped across his forehead. He sat beside him quietly on the bed, a bit aggravated that the doctor hadn't come sooner. _

"_He definitely has the seasonal flu. I'll write him a doctor's excuse for today, and tomorrow, but he should be better by Thursday. Or at least, well enough to go back to school. Kaoru, I'd advise that you don't hang around him too much. Until the antibiotics take effect you could become infected." After the doctor left Kaoru stared down at Hikaru._

_Stay away from Hikaru? Just let him suffer through this all alone? That was the last thing Kaoru was going to do. Even if it meant taking a chance on getting sick, it was better than having Hikaru be all by himself. _

_Later when Hikaru woke up from a cat nap, Kaoru walked in with a cup of water and his medicine. Hikaru took it like it was nothing. He was desperate to get this bug out of his system ASAP, "Hey Kaoru…" murmured Hikaru, biting his lower lip._

"_What?" replied Kaoru tilting his head._

"_You think you should distance yourself from me? You know, until I feel better?" he asked._

_Kaoru looked hurt, "I don't care if I get sick Hikaru. You need someone to take care of you." _

"_The maids can do that."_

"_Not the way that I will." answered Kaoru._

_Hikaru stared at his brother. He knew that he spoke the truth. They never separated for any reason. At least not for a long time. "Fine," he gave up, "have it your way."_

_Kaoru spent the rest of the day bringing Hikaru his meals, feeding him his meals, getting him his medicine, and finished with drawing him a bath that night, "The girls will flip when they hear I fed you." murmured Kaoru, who was sprawled out on the bed, as Hikaru started to undress for his bath._

"_They'd be more thrilled if you helped me take a bath." Hikaru teased smoothly. Even sick, he was still a devil._

_Kaoru's face flushed, "Stop kidding around before your bath gets cold." _

"_It's already so cold without you Kaoru." Hikaru shot back, walking into the bathroom. _

_Kaoru shook his head, and rolled over on his back. It was sort of comforting to know that no matter what, Hikaru would always be Hikaru._

_While lying there, Kaoru recalled one time similar to this. They were much younger, and Hikaru caught a sickness from one of the kids in their class. He had to stay home, but little Kaoru was forced to go to school anyway. He experienced a one man loneliness that day, and it was more painful than anything he had ever felt. He went to the nurse halfway through the day, and was sent home. Their mom worried that Kaoru caught the same thing, but Hikaru knew the truth._

_Kaoru walked in and laid down on the bed beside his sickly brother, "You're home early." muttered Hikaru._

"_I don't feel well." answered Kaoru._

"_You were worried about me… weren't you?" asked Hikaru expectantly._

_Kaoru's eyes bulged, and tears started to form. How did Hikaru see through him so easily? He wasn't sick at all. He just missed Hikaru._

_Hikaru grinned, and took his brother's hand. "Our little secret." he winked. He missed Kaoru just as much._

Kaoru replayed the memory over and over again in his head. He spaced so far that he didn't notice Hikaru had returned. Roughing up his hair in a white fluffy towel, the older twin then tossed the towel in the hamper. He had a pair of long pajama bottoms with his name sown into them on, but was without a shirt for the time being, "Hey Kaoru, come back down to Earth."

Kaoru blinked, and sat up. He took one look at his brother, and started to chuckle, "Your hair looks ridiculous."

Hikaru grimaced, and walked over to his dresser to work the knots out of his hair, and part it to its usual side. "Thanks a lot." he muttered. Looking thoughtfully in the mirror, he saw that his cheeks were still flushed. Flopping down on the bed, he started rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru nodded, "my whole body is aching."

"You're overly tired." reassured Kaoru. Crawling over to his brother, he put a pillow on his lap, and propped Hikaru against it. He started massaging his shoulders gently. Hikaru instantly melted.

"You're going to end up sick you know…" murmured Hikaru.

"I don't care." was Kaoru's answer.

"I do… I don't want to see you suffer like this. I don't want you to feel this way." Hikaru argued, looking up at his brother. His eyes were begging for Kaoru to reconsider this whole waiting on him hand and foot thing. He could already see the sleepiness forming in his eyes.

"I already am suffering. Your pain is my pain remember? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I just left you alone. Besides… I didn't even see the signs at the beginning. That's never happened before." Kaoru was now talking really fast, almost frantically.

Hikaru sat up and placed an index finger over his brother's lips to shush him. "I'm sure you noticed. You just know better than to ask me, because you know I would say "I'm Fine." and leave it at that."

The fact was, that Hikaru said just that to him when he asked. Kaoru had noticed the signs… was he really just afraid to bring it up? Because he knew Hikaru better than that. Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand, that was silencing him. "Hikaru, I'm not leaving your side until I know you're better. Just… for my sanity. I'd go crazy if I left you here alone."

"You'd fake sick and come home anyway." grinned Hikaru. He remembered.

"I just-" Kaoru whispered softly, looking down embarrassed.

Hikaru held his brother, "Our little secret." he cooed.

Kaoru smiled. Returning the embrace, he was sure now that Hikaru knew just how much this meant to him.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure whether I'll pick up on this one shot and make a part two to this _Hikaru Flu_, or move on to another one shot. Pretty satisfied with it right now, but I may feel differently tomorrow. XD They're just too adorable. Please leave me feedback, and have a wonderful day =D


	3. Chapter 3: First Word

_Chapter 3: First Word_

_KaoruxHikaru_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran._

_Hikaru and Kaoru [Age: 2]_

_Hikaru's POV_

So here I was again, dressed as what everyone thought to be an adorable little girl. In my misery I wasn't alone. Kaoru and I shared the humiliation like everything else. The wigs were itchy, and the dresses left us feeling freely confused beneath the frills. As if potty training wasn't already difficult enough.

The women of the family were especially fond of our mother's fashion sense for us. The men just turned away displeased, while others snickered at our loss of dignity. Of course we hadn't really noticed, we were too busy ignoring them. We might have been cross-dressing, but at least we weren't the people laughing at two little boys with no voice in the matter. They were the real monsters outside our world. Inside, with just Kaoru and me, that was our sanctuary. So when we walked passed the strangers we never knew to have relation toward us, we didn't look at them. We were too ashamed, not of ourselves, but of them.

That's when one of the women just had to stop us, pinch our cheeks, and tell us how cute we were. She compared us to dolls. Not once did she ever address us by our names. Our own mother was reluctant to grant us that. Least we were well prepared to cause trouble to the enemies that tried to penetrate our borders.

Kaoru and I have this thing between us. We've had it for as long as I can remember. Just by looking into each others eyes we know everything the other one is thinking. In that moment Kaoru was telling me how he wished we were elsewhere. I squeezed his hand in response, reassuring him everything would be okay.

Auntie was already on our bad side, but what she did next I'll never forgive her for. She took Kaoru away from me, in one gentle sweep. Maybe the notion was harmless, but it scared me more than the monsters that hid our closet night after night. Those ones that made Kaoru cling to me. He was out of my grasp and that was enough to drive me crazy! I started to reach for him when mother came and picked me up as well. I fussed and fought but she wouldn't let go!

When Kaoru and I made eye contact, I could see how afraid he was. These monsters were real…

The adults exchanged words, mother smiled at me, and started to walk off with me still in her arms. I watched over her shoulder as our auntie took Kaoru over to the table of refreshments. Every step that separated us… it was chilling how cold his absence left me. That's when I saw it. Kaoru's eyes started to water and then he let out a shrill cry that made my heart leap into my throat. I started to push my way out of mother's grasp, and finally she lowered herself in time where the drop wouldn't hurt me. She tried to reach for me, but I took off as fast as my little legs could carry me.

By now our auntie was trying to calm him. This only made him cry more. I was so worried about him. I needed to tell him it was okay. I needed a way to get his attention!

"Kaoru!" I cried, and everyone stared at me in astonishment.

I barely recall the words, but mom said behind me, "His first word…"

Kaoru's eyes went to mine, and he forced himself away from auntie, filling the gap between us, we embraced each other tightly. He was shaking, and tears were still spilling from his eyes, "Kaoru…" I whispered the word again.

The spectators would never understand what we felt. In that moment all I wanted to do was be close to Kaoru. When I felt anyone approach I pulled him closer. They would never take my brother away from me! Never again! When mother walked up to us, I stared at her with hard eyes that too started to fill with tears. When she leaned down I held onto Kaoru and shook, but she didn't pry us from one another. She picked us up in her arms, and whispered an apology.

That was the very first time I ever spoke. Hours later, when we were snuggled in our bed alone, Kaoru returned the favor, "Hikaru" he said, and I smiled. I found out that the only person who could ever make me smile was him. "Kaoru" I replied, pressing my forehead against his. Whenever he needed me, all he had to do was call my name and I'd come running.

We shared everything; above all we shared love for each other. That would always remain the same.

Author's Notes: Another short baby one shot. I love the twins as toddlers, and thought the idea of their first words being each others names would be really cute. Hope you enjoyed it, and part 2 of the Hikaru Flu may be coming up soon. We'll have to wait and see.


End file.
